


FamILY Christmas

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Multi, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Patton’s boyfriends have an extra special Christmas surprise in store





	FamILY Christmas

Patton was bouncing on the balls of his feet as he slipped on his cozy house shoes and practically threw himself down the stairs. Christmas morning, and he got to spend it with his boyfriends! Best Christmas ever!

He could barely contain his excitement as he turned a corner. Tinsel lined the halls, small trinkets and knick knacks laid on every surface, brightening up the rooms with Christmas cheer, and above it all, the christmas tree was lit up beautifully and shone through the dawn’s faint light.

Usually he was up before anyone else on christmas, but he was pleasantly surprised to see his boyfriends up too.

Roman looked up with a wide grin and signaled to the other two of Patton’s arrival.

Logan looked up from his book and gently set it aside. He was sat on the couch beside Virgil, who looked up, clearly not awake, and offered a two finger salute as greetings.

“Hey, lovers. What are you all doing up so early?” Patton asked with his usually pep.

“We have a rather special gift for you this morning and we wanted to make sure you got it as soon as possible.” Logan explained, offering a hand to Virgil to help him up.

“That’s right Compadre! We all chipped in and got something extra special!” Roman supplied.

“Ah, loves, you know whatever you get me I’d love it.”

“Well then you’ll extra love this one.” Virgil spoke up.

“Oh the anticipation is killing me! Can I open it?”

“Of course, Patton.” Logan gestured to a larger box that wasn’t there the night before. It was wrapped in silver and blue wrapping with messy puncture marks at the top for some strange reason.

Patton sprinted to it and examined it. It was gorgeous and unusually large. He looked puzzled until he heard movement and a small scratching.

He stopped.

Patton slowly looked back at his boyfriends with a huge grin, who all had matchingly large smiles.

“Did you-”

“Just open it, Pat.” Virgil chuckled.

Patton quickly yet carefully undid the wrapping and took of the lid covered in holes.

Inside was a small yellow golden retriever puppy with a bow on its head.

Patton gasped and squealed in excitement. The puppy wagged its tail and used its paws to stand up and peek over the edge of the box.

Its eyes were large and dark brown and it had a big puppy grin with its tongue hanging out the side.

Patton couldn’t help but tear up. It was so cute and innocent and-

And a gift from his amazing boyfriends.

“Hey there, little guy.” Patton said gently, barely able to keep from crying happy tears. He slowly lifted the dog from the box, its tail wagged faster and faster. Patton placed it on the ground and carefully pet its back, letting it get used to its surroundings. He looked up at the other three with tears.

“You guys are the best! Thank you so much! This is so amazing I- I love you all so much!”

They laughed.

“We love you too.”

The dog bounded between the four of them as they continued opening presents. A lot of the other presents were pet supplies like dog food, brushes, toys, a dog bowl decorated with a flowery pattern, and a big dog bed with “Best Bud” stitched into the side.

The puppy took turns licking, nibbling, and being pet by all four throughout the morning as they laughed, joked, talked, hugged, and kissed.

Now the five of them sat around the tree, smiling at each other and at their gifts.

“So, Patton. It is your puppy, what shall we name them?” Logan asked. The other two glanced at him, waiting.

Patton looked at that happy face and kind eyes. The dog had a loving and hopeful spirit, and that spirit really spoke to him.

He knew the name he’d give their new family member.

“…Thomas.”


End file.
